


A Sub Squint's Punishment

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Average Cock!Zack, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Depp Throating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Top!Booth, Dry Penetration, Fisting, Large Cock!Booth, Light Bondage, M/M, Mainly Porn Without Plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slightly OOC!Zack, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Zack, Vocal!Zack, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: One day Zack deliberately broke one of Booth's rules, knowing full well that Booth would give his boy just what he needs. Zack Addy loved every minute of it... Okay, maybe not denying him his orgasm. He still loved everything his Man gave him.





	A Sub Squint's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julesmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/gifts).



> Based on an idea I got from reading Julesmonster's 'Marriage of Convenience' & 'Snowed Under' fics.

There was something off with Zack these days and everyone he worked with at the Jeffersonian noticed. Cam, Dr Brennan, Angela and Hodgins all looked at each other silently wondering. Zack rarely spoke these days. Even on a case he didn't put in much or any input, it seemed to the others that he wasn't there. As though he was off far away - if the glazed look in his eyes was anything to go by. Ange had gone and asked Naomi in Palaeontology if she knew what was bugging Zack, however Naomi's reply was that she wasn't dating Zack and that she never had. They were friends yes, but that was it. Surprised, Angela went back and relaid all that she had found out back to the others. When Booth came in with a new case, Cam, Brennan and Angela all cornered him and asked he what he thought. Booth said that he hadn't noticed any difference with the youngest squint. Angela said to take a good look and so the whole time Booth was there, waiting for the squints to do there thing with the body he had brought in with him, Booth kept his eyes on Zack Addy. 

 

After a while even Booth began to notice the difference. He nodded to the others and left, but he didn't go far. He stayed in the building or rather outside it and waited for the end of the day. Once it was clocking off time everyone put down the tools, took off their lab coats and left, all but one. Zack Addy was the last to leave, and when he did, he made his way on foot to the botanical gardens. There, he stopped and sat down on a bench and waited.  
"Can I help you with something, Agent Booth?" He asked in his flat tone, a few minutes later.  
Zack kept his eyes down on his lap, but he knew Booth was behind him.  
Booth stepped round and stood in front of the younger man, who looked downcast.  
"Yes." Booth replied, in his usual agitated tone when it came to speaking to this particular squint. "You can tell me why you didn't follow my orders when you left the Jeffersonian this evening. And look at me when I speak to you, boy!"  
"I-I'm sorry, sir." Zack gulped, as he looked up at the man he had been in love with for a year. God but Seeley could dominate him this good - and out in a public place too. It made Zack's dick hard. 

 

"You know when I brought that body in today, the girls: Cam, Bones and Angela asked me to stay and tell them if they were imagining or not, the fact that you were more quieter than usual." Booth went on, with a low feral growl. "What I want to know is what is wrong, boy?"  
"N-Nothing is wrong, sir."  
"Don't. Lie. To me."  
"I-I need to be..." Zack gulped again, as he looked down, away from Seeley's hard, dark eyes. "..punished, sir."  
"Oh, you most definitely will be." Booth chuckled menacingly, as he fisted Zack's hair hard and hauled him to his feet, before turning his boy around, pulling both of Zack's arms behind his back and cuffing them in place. Then he leant forward and whispered into the younger man's left ear. "I can promise you, boy. That you will be punished most severely."  
Zack whimpered with wanton need, his dick throbbed and ached in his pants.  
"Come on!"  
And with that Special Agent Seeley Booth began to drag his wonderful boy along with him, back to his SUV and home. 

 

 **\- ASSP -**

 

Once they were in the car and on their way home, Booth sat and drove, thinking about all the wonderful things he could do with his boy.  
He so wanted to destroy Zack's ass! He wanted to eat it out, flood it full of his Alpha Male seed, he wanted to fist it hard and deep, whilst his boy screamed and cried, begged and pleaded for release! He quickly found himself hard, heard a soft whimper and look at Zack sitting in the front passengers seat next to him. His boy's eyes were fixed on his large and thick hard cock, as it outlined his suit pants. Booth put his foot down more on the accelerator. He wanted to get home and have his quiet docile boy howling with wanton need for hours on end. 

 

 **\- ASSP -**

 

As soon as they were back at their house, and in the bedroom, Booth had Zack stripped to his briefs before finding himself over Seeley's knee, getting his ass spanked hard. Seeley didn't stop spanking his sobbing boy until Zack's ass was a deep cherry red, and his cock was purple with need, aching and leaking pre-cum over Booth's knee. Only then did he haul the boy up, flung Zack backwards on to the bed, spread his boy's legs wide apart and slammed bollocks deep, brutally hard and fast into Zack's tight dry hole.  
"FUCK!!!" Zack screamed as his back arched off the bed, his hands were cuffed to the head rail above his head keeping them exactly where they were. This was a punishment fuck after all. 

 

Booth fucked Zack good and hard, deep and fast, the feel of his boy's tight ass clenching around his thick pounding meat was wonderful. Zack's loud moans, whimpers and wails for more were also music to his ears.  
"Please Seeley! I want to cum! Please let me cum!" Zack wailed, as he felt his man's brutal thrusts annihilate his swollen and aching prostate.  
"That ring around the base of your dick and bollocks is keeping you from coming." Booth replied, as he panted with the force of his vicious thrusts. "Your little boy dick looks delightful, all purple and throbbing!"  
Zack cried out - tears of frustration began leaking down his face - he so wanted to cum!  
Zack loved it when his Alpha Man degraded him or his dick, it made him worship Booth's much larger and thicker Man Cock all the more. 

 

"Daddy's gonna flood his boy's tight little dry hole with his man cum. I'm gonna fill you full of boiling hot wet warmth, before pulling out and ramming a butt plug deep into my little boy's sloppy and gaping, well used and thoroughly fucked hole." Booth growled, as he stepped up the speed of his pounding thrusts - making sure he bruised Zack's swollen prostate. He would have Zack ache for days, as a good reminder.  
"FUCK DADDY!" Zack screamed, as he continued to clench down hard on every brutal thrust his Daddy gave him. "PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE LET ME CUM!" He sobbed wantonly.  
Booth completely ignored his boy's begging and thought that maybe he should make his boy up a timetable for the week. Booth could just picture what he'd have down for Friday and Saturday: 'Fisting Friday's' and 'Spanking Saturday's'.... Hmm, that could work. He put that idea to the side in his mind and went back to punish fucking his boy. His Zack until he came hard, filling and flooding Zack's tight heat in his Man seed. Booth continued pounding into his boy until he could cum no more, then pulled out and rammed a large black butt plug deeply into his on edge and vibrating boy. 

 

 **\- ASSP -**

 

And Zack was on edge. He had just been fucked so hard, fast, deep and dry. He had begged and pleaded for Booth to allow him to cum, and yet his man had flooded him with his cum, but hadn't allowed him, his man's boy his release. So hear he was still cuffed to the bed, his body on edge and vibrating with desperate need. His boy dick was getting steadily darker with its need to release and yet Booth was nowhere. He had left to have a shower. Zack burst into tears.  
This was the first time in their relationship that Booth had denied his boy, His Zack from coming - usually he loved watching Zack's spray his cum all over himself whilst Booth fucked him hard, tonight however had been different. Zack hadn't followed Seeley's rules and so was being punished. This was his punishment. A good hard spanking, followed by a good and hard dry fucking - which Zack wasn't meant to have enjoyed, but the younger man had. 

 

Returning to their bedroom with a towel round his waist and a small white tub in his left hand, he stopped at the far side of the bed and looked down on his naked, thoroughly well fucked boy literally vibrating were he lay still cuffed, his darkened dick leaking pre-cum over Zack's smooth pelvis was just mouthwatering. The sight had Booth's cock hard once again. He bent down and released his sobbing boy from his bonds and ordered him off the bed and onto his knees in front of him. Booth fisted his hands tightly into Zack's hair before slamming his Man cock into his boy's mouth and down his tight throat. The sounds of Zack's eager mouth gagging and choking on Booth's large thick cock was delightful. Booth could tell that his boy's own hard little boy dick was twitching with wanton need between his spread legs on the floor. Whilst Zack's ass visibly flexed as though trying to gain some simulation from the plug still buried deep inside him.  
A few minutes passed before Booth pulled his Man meat roughly out Zack's wonderful throat and the whimpering younger man hauled him to his feet, then had Zack back on the bed and his wrists rebound in the cuffs. Zack lay there on his back, begging Booth with his eyes and soft whimpers to fuck his ass once again. 

 

Growling low, Booth got into position, eased out the plug from boy's ass and took out a tub of thick gloopy white lube and coated his right hand in it. Zack moaned as he felt Booth's fingers press into him one at a time, thrusting and stretching him. Two fingers quickly became three, then four. Zack's whole body shook violently from the excruciating pain he felt deep inside him, as Booth began to fist his tight internal walls. Zack wailed and began to cry openly, as he was violated beyond anything he he and Booth had done before. It was amazingly painful, and yet pleasurable in a violent way. Booth thrust his fingers and thumb deep within his boy and feeling around Zack's the prostate. He nudged it a little and made Zack scream. Smirking, Booth eased his fingers into a fist and quickly began thrusting into Zack's swollen and aching prostate dead on. Zack couldn't believe how much pleasure-pain he was in. His eyes rolled up into his head as he cried out brokenly for his man to fuck him hard. When Seeley began punching his dust harder and faster in and out of his boy's tight ass, Zack wailed as all he saw were stars. He couldn't hold on any longer and came, howling brokenly, as his orgasm was ripped brutally hard from him. 

 

Booth pulled his hand out of Zack's thoroughly gaping and destroyed hole, and cleaned he hands on the the towel he had when he stepped out of the shower. He then released his boy's bound wrists before lying down on to the bed next to his crying boy, hugging him and kissing Zack softly, whilst Zack calmed down. Once Seeley and cleaned Zack of cum and sweat, the two men got back into bed, Seeley on his back, with Zack curled up on his right side fast asleep. Seeley smiled softly as he kissed the top of Zack's head and hugged the the younger man tightly to him. He loved wearing his boy out. He loved Zack so much. It wasn't long until Seeley followed Zack into morphues.

**Author's Note:**

> Last episode of this series will be posted soon.


End file.
